Chakotay's Day Off
by sam938
Summary: Everyone wants a day off. What exactly will Chakotay do with it? And how does it affect the Captain and the ship?


Standard disclaimers. Paramount owns the characters, etc. Please do not archive or use the writing elsewhere without my permission. Written in the 90s. Not exactly a holiday story, but it has some moments. Everyone wants a day off.. what will Chakotay do with it?

Happy holidays.

Thanks for reading and writing!

Sam938

jcjcjcjcjcjc

Chakotay woke up with a surge of panic, wondering why the computer hadn't sounded his wake up call.

Then he remembered.

He was taking a day off; a full twenty-four hours without responsibilities. He had nothing to do except what he felt like doing. He hadn't been off duty that long in five, no, eight years, if you counted the Maquis. Of course he'd been off the roster before, 3 hours here, 4 there, a good night's sleep every now and then.

But 24 hours with nothing? Nope, never. He was going to enjoy this. Tuvok was in charge of personnel and Janeway was going to tackle all the new task assignments. He was free and clear for the next twenty-three hours and fifty- seven minutes.

He got up, smiling, and put on work-out clothes. He'd scheduled the holodeck for an hour from now, which gave him plenty of time for a leisurely breakfast. After that, he was going to do some of the things he used to be good at but wasn't any longer.

He was going to do things he never had time for anymore, given what seemed to be unending responsibilities on Voyager.

He reviewed his three major objectives for the day: he was going to perfect his swing with the bathalith; he was going to work in the wood workshop all afternoon; and he was *not* going to engage in any ship business.

Just the idea of doing nothing related to the ship was an incredible thought. In fact, it was amazing.

It looked like a great day.

He was happily into his first half-hour of fighting Kazons with the bathalith when he nearly took off B'Elanna's head.

"Uhhh... sorry, Chakotay."

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, looked at the Chief Engineer and said, sighing, "B'Elanna, have you heard of privacy lock-outs? There's one on the holodeck door. I just thought I'd mention it."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I saw that, but I figured it was a mistake."

"It wasn't. Go away. Talk to me tomorrow."

"I just need a couple of minutes. All you need to do is say 'yes' and then I swear I'll go away."

"Yes."

"Funny. Chakotay, this is serious. I'm really sorry to bother you but it'll only take a second."

"Talk to Tuvok or Janeway. They're in charge today - of everything. You saw the roster."

"Well, yeah, but that's the problem. I really need to talk to you about this."

He considered his options. If he said no, she'd stick around forever. It was inevitable. This was B'Elanna, after all; determined, obsessive, dedicated... had he remembered obsessive? Yeah, he had.

He took the path of least resistance and the least amount of time. "What? You have five minutes. No more."

"I have this idea on how to convert the tritanium into a more stable form so that we can use it for Environmental." She kept talking as he glazed over, hardly hearing a word she said. He gave her five minutes.

"Times up." He looked at her with what he hoped was an irritated expression.

"B'Elanna, give. What's the point of this? You know Janeway's in charge of task changes today. She knows more about the feasibility of your proposal than I do anyway. And standard protocol on intradepartmental theoretical experiments is that you can assign anyone you want to a project and just send me an update. I don't micromanage. You know the routine. What's this about?"

"Well, it's just that you don't, but the Captain..."

"The Captain won't even know about a routine assignment." When B'Elanna looked suspicious, he commented, "All right. Maybe she does micromanage a bit, but she's a scientist, for Kahless' sake. Give her a break. She likes to play, too. And you know how to get around her. So, give."

B'Elanna swallowed and then answered. "This could be a pretty big breakthrough. And even though the experiment is still theoretical, it will still take at least three people from Engineering to work it out. And it's a pretty crazy idea. I don't want the Captain to think that I'm wasting resources and people and..."

"...and you're afraid that of she hears about it, she'll either get in the middle of it or make you stop."

"Uhhh... yeah... Chakotay, I want her to feel good about me in the Engineering Chief position. This way if it doesn't work, she won't know we blew it."

"B'Elanna, she's not like that and she might actually be able to help."

When she looked like she was going to argue with him, he gave in. "Do it and Go Away. Got it?"

"Yeah. Hey, thanks, Chakotay. I promise I'll stay out of your way for the rest of the day."

She turned to go and then looked back at him. "Oh, and you'd do better with the bathalith if you were to use more of your left shoulder in the swing. You know... like this..."

"OUT, now."

"Jeez... all right already. I'm gone."

Jcjcjcjcjcjc

"Computer, level four security lock-out." Only Janeway and Tuvok could break through that. Chakotay smiled in satisfaction and started swinging again. Fifteen minutes later, he actually did slice through the Doctor. Of course, the Doctor didn't even blink. He just started in.

"Commander, I need your approval..."

"Stop. Right now. You saw the roster. I'm not in charge. Of anything. Talk to Tuvok or Janeway."

The Doctor looked at him with a highly irritated expression. "I do not *receive* the roster automatically, Commander. If there has been a change in personnel, I have been left uninformed once again. How you expect me to run Sickbay with limited information when..."

Chakotay cut him off. "It's not going to work, Doc. You know I know you eavesdrop on all official memos, even if you're not cc:ed. And you **were** on this one. I sent it out myself.

"Go away."

The Doctor paused, and then said dramatically, "That's the problem. I can't."

Chakotay blinked, and regrouped. Clearly the years the Doc had been engaged in operatic training had had an impact.

He finally pulled himself together and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I sent you a memo about this yesterday. Mr. Kim took my mobile transmitter for upgrades two days ago and still hasn't returned it. I have no idea *when* he plans to do so, or what level of priority has been put on the work. And I *can't* move around the ship in this condition. If there were an attack..."

"I already sent you a response yesterday. Kim plans to have it done soon and we're in a calm area of space. If you want to know exactly when Harry expects to be done, ask him yourself."

"I tried. He said 'soon.' 'Soon' is hardly precise. Commander, this is critical."

Chakotay nearly responded with a joke, but stopped when he saw what looked like real fear in the Doctor's eyes. "You're right. It must be difficult not to know. I'll contact Kim and have him update you. Is that good enough?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. Now Go Away."

"Of course, Commander. Enjoy your day off."

The Doctor turned back to him. "Oh, and Commander? I have been reading about bathaliths and hand-to-hand combat weapons recently. I believe the bathalith is intended to be swung from the shoulder. If you were to use your left shoulder more in the swing..."

"Go Away, Doc. Now."

He watched the Doctor dematerialize and then contacted Kim. He left off the preambles and went straight to the point. "Harry, what's the status on the Doc's transmitter?"

"Commander? I thought you were off duty today."

"So did I. Just get to the point, Harry."

"I already sent Commander Tuvok an update, sir. But if you're concerned, I can send you the full report as well."

Chakotay kicked himself mentally for being the soft touch he was. Kim had followed procedure. If he hadn't had let the Doctor get to him he'd be happily destroying Kazons right now and the whole thing would be Tuvok's problem.

He sighed and meddled anyway. "Cut to the chase, Harry. When's it going to be done?"

"Tomorrow. We've improved the stability of the system significantly. I think the Doc's going to be really pleased. I was going to surprise him with it tomorrow."

"Tell him now. He can savor the anticipation."

"If that's what you want, sir."

"It is. Thanks. Chakotay out."

He went back to swinging, this time with a purpose. His aim was getting decidedly better. He'd nailed nearly fifteen Kazons when the holodeck door opened again.

"Damn it, Tuvok, that's a level four security lock-out."

"As head of Security, I am aware of that, Commander."

He sighed. "I suppose you are. What do you want?"

"There has been an altercation between Ensigns Harrington and Kavarti."

Chakotay grimaced. "It figures they'd pick today. Where are they?"

"They are currently in the Brig, calming down."

"I don't suppose you could… no, you couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to expect you to deal with this mess, at least not without a lot of explanation. And there's nothing in the logs."

He accepted the inevitable and deleted the Kazon program. "I'll take care of it. "

"The logs are the problem, Commander. When I examined their personnel files, there was a cryptic note from you stating: 'Possible explosion. Watch for it.' There was also a message indicating that you were to be contacted if anything 'unfortunate' occurred."

Tuvok paused. "Starfleet procedure dictates that there should have been a full report included if you expected any possible problems. Also, as head of Security, I should have been alerted. Consequently, I am forced to interrupt you today because of insufficient information and because of your intentional disregard for procedure."

Chakotay wondered if swinging the bathalith accidentally at a Vulcan was considered "intentional disregard for procedure." Probably. And Janeway wouldn't like it, anyway.

"I had my reasons, Tuvok."

"I am sure you did, Commander. You misunderstand me. I have worked with you for nearly five years now. I am aware that, after the Maquis and Starfleet crews merged two years into our journey, your personnel reports followed procedure to the letter.

"In the early days of the journey, you did not include any notes, no matter how cryptic, if you saw a potential problem. I can only conclude that this incident was predicted by you in the last three years, but that you saw it as highly improbable and for that reason did not file a full report."

Tuvok glanced away. "I have also worked with you long enough to trust your judgment in personnel matters. You stated you needed to be involved in the intervention of this incident. It was logical to trust your recommendation. My earlier comments were simply meant to convey why I found it necessary to disturb you today. You are currently off duty. I am sorry I was forced to intrude."

Chakotay looked at Tuvok in amazement. "Your logic is impeccable as always, Tuvok. You're right. I never thought it would come to this."

He paused and then added, "Thanks for the vote of confidence as well. "

He thought for a moment, and then decided to let the Vulcan in on the situation. "And you're right that I should have mentioned it a long time ago, even as unlikely as I thought it was that anything would come of it. But it's a long story, crazy story. The bottom line is that they're fighting over a recipe."

Commander?"

"A recipe. You know, food. For some reason, each one thinks their family was the first to discover how to prepare havvandoer. Havvandoer's a delicacy on Dorvan V, but it took 70 years before the colonists figured out how to prepare it so that it wasn't poisonous. They.."

Chakotay stopped short when he saw the Vulcan's eyebrows begin rising toward the ceiling. Perhaps it was better to provide Tuvok with explanations of human behavior in small doses.

He cleared his throat and finally said, "Anyway, the details don't matter. The point is they're fighting over a question of honor."

He'd never seen Tuvok speechless before. It was really rather amusing.

"I appreciate you letting me know about the situation." He grabbed his equipment, wiping his forehead. "Let's head out. I think I can…uhh.. head off the problem."

"As you wish, Commander."

Tuvok paused and then commented, almost to himself, "Strange. I thought I had begun to understand humans..."

He shook his head and reasserted himself. "However, I do know bathaliths. Your swing with the weapon could be improved by 21% if you were to use your left shoulder more in the follow-though of the stroke."

Chakotay sighed. "I'll work on it. Computer, delete program."

Jcjcjcjcjcjcjc

Two hours later Chakotay walked into the Mess Hall for lunch. Tuvok and he had dealt with Harrington and Kavarti and left them in the Brig for the day to cool down.

He'd showered and shaved and was determinedly in civilian clothes, having cooled down himself from all the interruptions.

He had 19 hours and twenty-two minutes left. He **was** going to enjoy himself, even if it killed him. He grabbed some food and sat down at the farthest, quietest, smallest table available in the galley.

It was inevitable that Neelix would find him.

"Hello, Commander. How are you enjoying your day off?

"Fine, Neelix." Chakotay tried his iciest 'mess with me and you're a dead man' look. Neelix didn't even notice.

He sighed. "Have a seat, Neelix."

"Thank you, Commander. I didn't want to intrude, but you did look the tiniest bit upset just now. I thought you might need some cheering up. I heard you were working out with the bathalith this morning. I wouldn't be surprised if that's what's bothering you.

Neelix looked down at the table and then back at him, helpfully. "I've watched a lot of the logs from when the Hirogen took over the ship, when I was working with the Klingons. They taught me a lot about the weapon. The trick is to use your left shoulder and follow through on the swing."

Chakotay choked on his lunch.

"Are you all right, Commander?"

At his nod of affirmation, Neelix continued. " I thought that, seeing as it's your day off, you'd finally have the opportunity to help with Prixen party. I know you've wanted to, but you've been so busy, I didn't want to bother you. Now that you have so much free time I thought you might really enjoy spending an hour going over the plans."

Chakotay tried to squirm out of it, feeling like the worm that he was.

"Neelix, I promised I'd do a few things today."

Neelix retreated immediately. "Oh, I understand, Commander. That's all right. Maybe some other time. Just let me know."

The Talaxian got up and began to walk away, but Chakotay stopped him.

"Neelix, what about 1600? I think I can handle it by then."

He supposed Neelix's expression of thanks ought to be enough. It wasn't. He sighed, looked down, and started to eat the whatever.

Ayala was next. "Hi, Chakotay. Long time since we've seen you out of uniform during the day. Seems like old times."

Chakotay looked up. Something wasn't right with Ayala. Jay wasn't one to reminisce about the Maquis. He said casually, "Yep, I'm completely unofficial today. Why don't you sit down, Jay? We haven't talked in a while."

After lunch, Chakotay spent the next few hours in the holodeck playing pool with Ayala and talking. Ayala's problems weren't bad; just a combination of loneliness, missing his wife, and being unsure about his place on Voyager.

Chakotay thought about their discussion as he watched the man sink the last shot. The problem was they had no counselor.

Janeway couldn't do it, not and act as Captain. And Tuvok, as hard as he tried, would never really understand human reactions from his gut.

In the Command team, that left him as the most likely candidate to help the crew work out personal and unofficial, but real, worries.

He added a mental log to tell himself to be out of uniform more. It seemed to help with communication.

"That's it, Chakotay. I think that's three for me. Your aim's off today. Strange, you usually beat most everyone. You've even given the Captain a run for her latinum a time or two."

"Yeah, well, you never know what's going to happen. Jay, I have to meet with Neelix in ten minutes. Are you going to be all right?"

"Hell, yes, Commander." Ayala looked directly at him. "But it was good to talk. I miss that. So do a lot of the Maquis. I think even some of the Fleeters could use it every now and then."

"Sounds like a long list. I'll need your help."

"You've got it, whatever you need, Chakotay. You know that."

"Yeah, I do. Thanks." He smiled, resigned. "Jay, do you know anything about bathaliths?"

Ayala looked at him with a strange expression but then answered readily enough. "Of course. B'Elanna made us all learn it when we were on Freedom. You don't argue with a determined Klingon."

Ayala paused, thinking, and then continued, "I think you missed the sessions. I never could get the swing right."

Chakotay began to cheer up until Ayala continued. "Of course, I'm left- handed. She kept telling me to use the left shoulder, and being left-handed, I needed to use the *right* one. Once that was straightened out, it was easy enough. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Chakotay let the depression settle in as he left to find Neelix and deal with the Prixen celebrations. The discussion, as he expected - it was Neelix after all- took longer than an hour.

He found himself cutting up vegetables and working in the galley as they talked. And then he found himself handing out trays during the Alpha shift's dinner hour.

He watched the crew's double-takes with amusement at first, but as he worked, he began to appreciate what Neelix put up with every day. He left it alone, as a private thought, but finally began glaring at anyone who even started to joke about dinner.

"Thank you, Commander, but I can take it from here."

Chakotay looked up, surprised. He'd been lost in thought as he recycled dishes. He'd forgotten Neelix was there.

"Neelix, we're not done."

"Commander, we are done with Prixen. And it's your day off. But I do appreciate all that you've done here today. Thank you."

He saw understanding in the Talaxian's eyes. "It's all right, Neelix. I enjoyed it."

"So did I, sir. Thank you."

A half-hour later, Chakotay retreated to the wood workshop. He'd set the place up after they'd gotten back from New Earth. He had needed to work with his hands, to go back to something simple. He thought others might, too.

It was a popular place normally but tonight, no. Tonight, it was deserted. He looked around, appreciating the calm, and regrouped.

All right, so it was nearly 20:00. He still had twelve more hours, if he didn't sleep, before he had to be back on duty. That was going to have to be enough.

He started to work on the carving he was making as Kathryn's present for Prixen. The piece was a mosaic of inlayed wood depicting Voyager, their journey and the crew. The work was delicate and demanding.

He felt himself begin to relax from the day as he concentrated.

Consequently, he nearly took off Paris' head when he barged in the door.

"Paris, it had better be very very good or you're going to be cleaning the transporters with a toothbrush for the next five years, whether I'm off duty or not."

Paris looked amused. It just made him angrier. Finally, Paris commented, "Whoa. Don't shoot the messenger. I'm just here as B'Elanna's emissary. Go after her, if you want to, but I wouldn't recommend it. Very scary, angry Klingons."

Chakotay gave up. "What?"

"The experiment worked. She wanted you to know. They're going to finish the specs tonight and she expects to be ready to report tomorrow at Senior staff meeting. She wanted to thank you for your support."

He looked away from Paris, angry at himself for jumping on the man, but unable to apologize. "I see. Anything else?"

"Uhhh... yes."

"Get on with it."

"I'm way out of line, but I wanted to thank you myself for helping B'Elanna today." Paris paused, and looked away. "I know it's none of my business, and that you two are close, but it was important to her to do this by herself and show the Captain that she could. I understand that. I think if she had had to wait a day, she'd have lost the courage to try it. So thanks, even if it doesn't mean anything."

"It's all right, Tom. It does. I appreciate it."

Paris looked back at him and smiled. "I'll get out of your way. I'm sorry to bother you. Hell, I tried **not** to bother you, but B'Elanna insisted, and you know angry Klingons."

As Paris turned and walked away, Chakotay couldn't help but ask, "Paris? You know anything about bathaliths?"

Paris turned back and looked at him in astonishment. "You think anyone dating B'Elanna couldn't? Uh... sorry... anyway, yeah, I know **about** them, I've even beat B'e a time or two. But why would you care?"

"What do you mean?"

"B'Elanna and Tuvok have been using the bathalith for practice sessions in hand-to-hand with the crew recently. They both agree you're the only human they think has got it down cold. The rest of us... uh… 'need to practice.'"

Paris paused, and then looked at Chakotay thoughtfully. "You probably don't know it, but there was a lot of gossip this morning when you scheduled the holodeck for practice. I think half the crew was afraid Tuvok was going to put them on double rotations... as in, if *you* need the practice, then *they* were..."

"I get the picture, Paris. I didn't know."

"Sure. Well, I'll just leave you alone now."

Chakotay paused and then said, "Thanks, Tom."

Paris looked back at him knowingly. "Anytime, Chakotay."

jcjcjcjcjc

Chakotay gave up on his plans for the day, went back to his quarters, put on his uniform, went up to his office, opened the brandy he'd brought with him, and left the lock-out unlocked.

Then, quietly and happily, he proceeded to get slightly sloshed for the next two hours. No one bothered him. He was in his office, after all.

When the door opened at 2200, he knew whom to expect. "Hello, Captain. I wondered when you'd get around to visiting."

Janeway looked surprised. "Chakotay, hanging around the office in uniform on your first full day off in years is not a good idea. In fact, I think there are a few counselors who'd call it decidedly unhealthy."

He shrugged. "It's safe here. I wanted some quiet. Would you like a drink?"

She looked suspicious, and then grabbed a chair, sat down next to him, and put her feet up on the desk next to his. "Why not? This can wait until tomorrow."

She smiled. "In fact, it can definitely wait until tomorrow. It's your job anyway. In ten hours I can let it go with a clear conscience."

"Thanks a lot." He paused and poured her a drink. "Here."

She looked at him with an expression he couldn't define and made him slightly nervous.

She finally said, "You've had a busy day. I've had nearly every member of the Command team send me a message appreciating 'your helpful, generous' style, even Tuvok, although he phrased it as 'informative'. And the Voyager list is going crazy with speculation about your little performance in the galley today. Neelix even has a list of volunteers. Evidently, the general scuttlebutt is that Command has decided eating's important."

Chakotay grimaced. "I'm sorry about that."

She looked surprised. "Why? There's no need to be. It was a decent thing to do. I'm just sorry it took you away from what you wanted to do."

"Kathryn, I need to talk to you about something. I think it might be best for me to go around more often out of uniform."

"So, tell. I'm listening." He talked and she listened, commenting occasionally, and a sense of peace finally settled over him. She readily agreed to his plan.

"Chakotay, what did you plan to do today? The best I can see, you spent the entire day on ship business. Maybe not official ship business, but ship business none-the-less."

"It doesn't matter. I planned to perfect my swing with the bathalith-"

She broke in. "*Your* swing? Are you aware that -"

"No. I wasn't until Tom told me this evening. I didn't know."

She smiled at something; he didn't know what. Finally, she just commented, "I see."

He looked at her in irritation. "It's not like anyone's ever mentioned it before."

"Sorry. What else?"

He avoided the inlay story. "I wanted to get away from all of the ship's business."

He kicked himself for saying it as he watched her smile diminish.

She finally commented, "I'm sorry. Tuvok and I did try, but it just wasn't possible." She looked out at the stars and looked tired to his eyes.

"I don't think it'll ever be possible until we get home. They need you. Tuvok and I can't really do what you do; at least not in the same way."

She kept her eyes away from his. "And if something were to happen to you, I don't think we could ever fill the gap."

When he started to protest, she interrupted. "We could do what was necessary, but it wouldn't be the same. They need you. And I need you as well."

"Do you?" She didn't need to answer. He saw it in her eyes when she finally looked back at him.

He broke the silence that had settled. "Actually, I'm the one that needs to apologize. What I've been sitting here thinking about is, how arrogant I was. I thought I wanted time off to do some things that were important to me, but I never have time to do. Instead, I found out that none of the things I thought mattered were important any longer.

"I thought I needed to get away. But then I realized that I enjoyed spending time with the crew and that that was what was really important. It was a lesson a long time in coming."

He swallowed. "*I'm* sorry it took so long."

She started to say something and then turned away, joking. "If a day off makes you decide to engage in personal admiration societies with everyone on Voyager - even *Paris* - I suppose I should arrange it more often."

Her comments sounded forced to his mind. He wanted to see the tiredness leave her eyes.

"Kathryn, there was another piece of it."

"What's that?"

" I've been working on an inlay of wood that depicts Voyager. I thought I'd give it to you for Prixen."

"It's not-"

"I know. Let me finish. The piece is a mosaic. I realized today when I was cutting it, that it wasn't really for you. It's for me or - I don't know - maybe it's for all of us. It's a reflection of all of us; the good, the bad, all interwoven. I don't want to 'get away.' I want to be a part of what we've built. You've provided me with that chance. I needed to tell you that, and thank you, even if it does spoil your gift."

"Damn."

He tried to break the tension. "Don't worry. I probably won't ever finish it at the rate I'm going, what with Prixen celebration plans and personnel crises and ..."

"Chakotay, stow it."

She turned back to him and he smiled when he saw the look in her eyes. She finally asked, "Are you really willing to risk this?"

"More than anything else. And that's saying a lot, right now."

She smiled. "Well, it's not as if we're ever going to get off duty -"

He broke in. "-not for the next 67 years, at least not officially, I hope -"

"- so we might as well call it a day and enjoy what we have. What do you think, Commander?"

"I think it's a very, very good idea, Kathryn."

Chakotay grinned as she leaned over to take his hand.

End


End file.
